In electronics, a three-dimensional integrated circuit (3D IC) is a device in which two or more layers of active electronic components are integrated into a single circuit. Like other circuits, 3D IC's are susceptible to electrostatic discharge (ESD) events. An ESD event is a sudden and unexpected voltage or current that transfers energy to a device. ESD events are known to render a device less operable than desired or inoperable altogether.